Megatron loves Starscream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This the armada verse Megatron bonds with Starscream and they have a family but Thrust wants Starscream to be gone he thinks Starscream is a waste of space. Megatron won't stand for Thrust's plans to get rid of Starscream. Thrust will learn not to mess with the two leaders of Decepticons and will not let the war end! But Megatron wants his family to live. Sideways doesn't like too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I love you and bonding

It is an average day on the Decepticons' moon base. Megatron was wondering where Starscream was. For sometime he developed strong feelings for the red and white seeker. He liked everything about him. His sunset orange optics and his black hands. Just some examples.

Starscream always tried anything he could to get his leader Megatron notice him as more than a soldier. He liked the leader his horns and his cannon. Just for examples.

Starscream was walking through one of the halls Megatron saw him and he knew this was his chance he grabbed the seeker. Starscream was surprised and kissed Starscream's face. Starscream was confused. "Why are you doing this sir?" he asked the leader. He was enjoying the attention. "Starscream I love you with all my spark." Megatron said. Starscream was surprised Megatron felt the same way he felt about him too! Starscream smiled. "I feel the same way about you too." Starscream said. Megatron was pleased to hear that the two hugged. "Starscream, will you bond with me?" Megatron asked. Starscream thought about for a minuted and said yes. "We should bond in front of the crew so they know we are one." Starscream said. And Megatron agreed with that. So they walked into the throne room calling in the soldiers. Everyone of them were in there. Demolisher, Cyclonus, Sideways and Thrust.

"We have an announcement to make," Starscream said. "Starscream and I are bonding so we want you to see it to make it official." Megatron said. Demolisher, Cyclonus and Sideways were okay with it but Thrust was not. He thought that the seeker was expendable. So They went ahead with the sparkbonding. Megatron's mighty chest opened and Starscream's chest opened and the two sparks joined. Starscream could feel what Megatron felt and Megatron felt what Starscream felt. It was great they were just about to have some alone time but a new minicon had revealed itself. They knew they could do it later.

The battle began and Starscream was about to get hurt by Blurr. Lucky for him his bond-mate Megatron blocked it. The Autobots got the minicon. So they headed back to the base so before he could get to his alone time with Starscream Megatron was stopped by Thrust.

"What is it Thrust? I have to get back to my mate we want some alone time." Megatron said. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about he is not worth keeping around we have to get rid of him." Thrust said. "No! He's my mate and he's staying if you kill him or harm him I will make sure you will be really sorry!" Megatron said Thrust nodded but he had a plan up his sleeve. He was going to get rid of Starscream without Megatron knowing.

Megatron walked into the room and saw Starscream laying in the berth of their new shared quarters and gave Megatron a look to tell him to get closer. Megatron got closer and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. They began their alone time. And the rest of the crew knew that the new couple wanted their privacy. Thrust was cooking up a plan he was going to get rid of Starscream no matter what he didn't care what Megatron said. Even if the seeker was Megatron's mate even though Starscream was now co-leader of the Decepticons he had to get rid of him he was waste of space to Thrust but the other Decepticons gain more respect for Starscream now because he was Megatron's bonded.

But that will not stop Thrust nothing will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 carrying Starscream.

A few mornings later Starscream woke up and he did not feel well he was about to head for the wash racks but Megatron held him closer. "Stay a little longer." Megatron said. Starscream stayed for about another minute then the need to purge became incredibly strong he managed to get out of Megatron's grip grabbed the waste bin and purged into it. Megatron heard his mate purge and saw that Starscream was vomiting pretty badly Megatron got up and began to rub his mates back. "If minicon reveals itself stay." Megatron said but Starscream shook his head no he said he was fine and he could go on missions. Megatron wasn't sure about this. But he said okay anyway.

At the battle field everything was going fine until Thrust convinced Starscream that Megatron wanted him to have the honors of destroying the Autobots. Starscream believed him but he found himself abandoned he managed to make his way back Megatron was overjoyed to see him alive.

At the beginning of the next month Thrust came up with a plan Megatron ordered Starscream to stay in bed so Thrust offered to watch the co-commander. But once Megatron was gone Thrust dragged the co-commander which who he knew was carrying Megatron's sparkling to the warp gate. He placed in the coordinates Starscream woke up and ordered him to stop but Thrust didn't and sent the seeker away. "Good that piece of trash is gone." Thrust said. Thrust told Megatron that Starscream went missing and that he thought that the Autobots took him because he was out cold and when he woke up Starscream was gone.

Starscream was sitting in a field and the Autobots came up due to Starscream's signal. Starscream told the Autobots what Thrust did. They were shocked why would Thrust do something so stupid as in to send away a leaders mate. Starscream passed out and Red treated him he discovered that seeker was carrying so he told Optimus so he called Megatron and told him he was bringing Starscream back to him.

Starscream told Megatron Thrust did it not the Autobots. Megatron was now raging mad he told Thrust he was under arrest for insuboardination. When Megatron found out Starscream was carrying he told Optimus prim they needed to talk about ending the war. Thrust wasn't too please but the other cons didn't say anything they didn't want to make Megatron any madder than he is now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the arrival

Starscream was at least 5 months away from delivery. Megatron made sure Starscream got his rest. Thrust was sent to Cybertron for trial and was found guilty and put on high security prison ways was there to guard him to make sure he doesn't escape. Every appointment went fine.

4 months later. Starscream was fast asleep and he was having a nightmare. "No, no , no" Starscream said. Megatron saw him fidgeting and heard his crying out. Megatron tried to wake him. "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Starscream said. He saw Megatron and clung to him crying. Megatron threw his arms around him. The other transformers came in to see what all the commotion was about. The Decepticons since the war was over they were helping collect the minicons. "I saw faces so many faces." Starscream said. "It's okay it was just nightmare." Megatron told him. Starscream looked at his stomach it was not damaged he sighed from relief.

Starscream was sitting on the couch getting his feet rubbed by Megatron himself. Starscream was relaxing but he told Megatron to take a break. Megatron told him thanks but no thanks he was fine with it. So he kept rubbing Starscream's feet. The humans were shocked about how tender Megatron was being I guess this proves everyone can change.

Finally 1 month later that big day had arrived. Starscream was in the med- bay and Megatron was pacing outside. He getting anxious. _What's taking so long it's been hours I hope everything is alright._ Megatron thought. He kept on pacing finally Red alert came and sighed. He saw Megatron pacing. "Megatron," He said. "Is he alright?" Megatron asked. "Yes just tired that's all." Red alert said. "Can I see him?" Megatron asked. "Of course." Red alert said. "Thanks," Megatron said. "Oh wait," Red alert said. "Yes what is it?" Megatron asked. "I have to congratulate you, you have three healthy little femmes that are seekers." Red alert said. "THREE?!" Megatron said clearly shocked. He walked in and saw Starscream lying down next to the three little sparklings in their cribs. "Hi," Megatron said. "Hi." Starscream said. "Are these my little daughters I thought just that there was going to be two but wow I can't believe that we have the beautiful little femmes!" Megatron said feeling quite thrilled. "I was surprised by it at the last minute too." Starscream said. "You know our little girls need names." Megatron said. One was purple and red, while another was purple and green like her father, and the last one was green and red a mix of both parents. He saw the green and purple one and thought of name for her. he picked her up. "This one shall be called Starstorm." Megatron said. "That's a great name," Starscream said. Red alert wrote it down and placed on the femme's crib. Starscream picked up the red and green one she reminded him of what humans refer to as Christmas time. She was also peaceful and had good will he thought of a name. "This one is Starpeace." Starscream said. "Why choose that?" Megatron asked. "Because she sports the Christmas colors and it is all about peace and she seems at peace as well." Starscream said. Megatron said the name fits and Red did the same thing for this one. Last but not least is the little red and purple one. Her colors reminded Megatron and Starscream of spring time she looked like a little flower. "How about Flowerstar?" Megatron asked. "That's perfect," Starscream said and Red alert wrote it down as well. Starscream fell asleep afterwords. "Recharge well Starscream." Megatron said kissing his mates forehead. Then he began to coo over his new daughters. They were perfect. He knew they were going to be great fliers like their carrier and his trine. He loved his daughters very much even though their were just born that day.


End file.
